


Fall

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [42]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q muses on falling in love.
Relationships: Past James Bond/Q - Relationship
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Kudos: 22





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Angst prompt table’s prompt ‘fall’.

Q has always described falling in love as merely falling, endlessly so. 

Never did he realise just how apt it really was, until he met and fell in love with James Bond, had an intense love affair with him, and then had to watch him leave Six with a woman he barely knew, all in rapid succession. 

It isn’t until he realises that the awful feeling of his stomach dropping and the whistling in his ears aren’t only due to the betrayal he’s just witnessed when he thinks to look down and sees the blood on his jacket. 

This time his fall is literal, and then he knows no more.


End file.
